Girl Who?
by FluffySexySesshy'sAbbs
Summary: Doctor and the newly weds are just about to set off for anouther adventure, when the Tardis takes them to an unknown place and time. there they stumble apon a girl who will drasticly change things for the doctor.please vote on poll on my profile! thanks!
1. The Doctor

Time: 11:49 September 3 2010

Place: Portland Oregon U.S.A a 4 bedroom house

Doctor: not yet in story

Companion(s): not yet in story

In this four bedroom house four people live, with a cat and dog. All are asleep, but one.

Katie Wink.

The youngest in the house. The baby of the family. Her main family consists of a mother Judy, five year older brother Nathan, and 3 and a half to the day older sister Jo. Dad Mark lives in California with his third wife (Judy being his second) and a dog.

Katie is 14 years old. She is just 4 days away from starting high school, and she dreads it with every fiber of her being. She has watched her brother drop out winter break of his junior year. As well as her sister who is so smart she should have sailed through, but only scraped by. Katie is well aware of what she is getting into and knows well enough that it is not something to look forward to.

So there she sits in her bed on this humid summer night with her fan on her, laptop in lap, window closed (can't sleep with it open), and light on. She doesn't want to waist a moment of what little summer she's got left on sleep. So she sits wide awake reading an Inuyasha fanfic about Sesshomaru and Kagome. She knows it's lame but to her it's better than sleep. At least this way she can experience adventure, mystery, desire, the feeling of being wanted, and what she wants most in the world _love._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Time: Inbetween

Place: Inbetween

Doctor: 11th

Companion(s): Amy and Rory Pond ;-)

"So _Doctor_ where we off to then?" Amy asked peeking over the Doctors shoulder, still wearing her wedding dress. Rory her new husband leaned against the railing of the Tardis's control room. He still in his wedding suit.

The doctor (who was still in his suit for weddings)was trying to figure out Amy's question himself. He hadn't even pressed a thing and off they were to an unknown location and time. To say the least the Doctor was completely out of sorts, utterly confused. Which for the Doctor was very odd.

With a shutter, jolt, bang, and a crash the Tardis had landed.

"Yes Doctor so where /when _are_ we?" Inquired Rory still grasping at the railing that he held onto for dear life when the Tardis landed. He still wasn't used to that.

The Doctor opened his mouth to answer when he realized he himself had no idea.

"Well I don't know." He said while standing up and making his way over to the Tardis's door. "Let's go and have a look, shall we?" As he opened the door to look around. What he saw… well it surprised him.

He was in a girls bedroom, it had a dresser, bed , fan, closet that had full length mirror sliding doors. The walls were painted an aqua-y blue except the wall with the window it was a light lime green. The window had long purple fuzzy curtains. Below the window pressed up against the wall was a wooden frame bed, with drours (**AN: don't know how to spell it, having a bit of a mind blank**) underneath and a little cabinet. But the most interesting part about the room was the girl in the bed. She had her laptop on her lap and was staring with confusion and fear at the doctor. She looked to be frozen with fear.

"Hello there." The doctor said in his most calming and friendly voice. "No need to fear I won't hurt you. I'm the Doctor."


	2. What Are You?

_Last time_

"_Hello there." The doctor said in his most calming and friendly voice. "No need to fear I won't hurt you. I'm the Doctor."_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Now**_

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked concerned. The poor dear, I might have frightened her to death. So where exactly are we? And who is she? And when are we? And why do I hear four heart beats in this room?

"Amy! Rory! Get out here you're going to want to see this." I shouted back into the Tardis.

"Oi! What is it then?" Called Amy as she came walking over arm linked with her man. She was looking as curious as ever, while Rory was just following along beside her like he always does and now always would.

Amy popped her head out of the Tardis and took a look around. To say she was a little stunned would be a bit of an understatement. She couldn't believe the Doctor had taken them to a girl's room. Why? What's the point? She is just an average run-of-a-bout girl. Then why does the Doctor look so interested in her. He looks down right bam-boo-sal-ed.

"Eh, Doctor who's this girly? And what's she got to do with us?"

"Well I don't know Amy. Let's ask her. Hi what's your name?"

The girl just sat there for a second staring not moving not even to breathe. Then she took a small breath, blinked, looked straight into the Doctors eye and answered his Question.

"My name is Katie Wink. And before you ask this is American. To be more exact Portland Oregon. You want even more exact? My house down the street form Jackson Middle School. You are in the time of 2010 it is the 3rd of September." she spoke in a very chipper, factual, yet bitter way. Like she knew exactly who we were, like she had suffered greatly just waiting for us to come, but we've come too late. Her voice told a bit of a story like she used to be a very happy upbeat person, and then suffering hit her. And she tried to remain the same happy self but that only let to greater suffers. So she gave in, let the misery take her. Once she had had enough of that she turned bitter and laughed into the face of severing. But was never able to overcome it, and now she had lost all hope of ever being the person she once was.

"Sorry. Do we know you?" I asked. She seemed a bit familiar. But I couldn't place it, like I knew her in another life, decades ago. Nah, that's impossible she can't be more than 14 years old. Must be just one of those things I get sometimes, when I see people who look like old friends or family. The time lord friends and family that I lost so long ago. But that was of cores impossible they all died. Except for the master but he later dyed because he refused to regenerate. Which was against my strong advice? But there was something so very familiar about this strange girl.

"Is there someone else in the room? Or something like a pet?" I asked wondering were this heart beat was coming from. Because there was my two, Amy's, Rory's, and Katie's, so who could this spare heart belong two? She couldn't have two cause only Timelords have two hearts.

"Nope. Only me, you, that Scottish woman, and her stringy husband. Wow that really wasn't an only sentence. Oh well I don't care." Katie said with a shrug of her shoulders. And looked back at her laptop to continue to do whatever it is that she was doing before we arrived.

"Oi. How do you know all this? Like how I'm Scottish, he's my husband, and that we needed to know were and more importantly when we are? What can you read minds or something. You look human, she is human right Doctor?" Amy said in confusion.

"I'm not quite sure as of yet. Well easiest way to find out, is to ask. So Katie what are you and how did you know all this about us? I am quit anxious to find out myself." I said because well frankly I don't like not knowing things. Corse it is more fun that way but not knowing things about here makes me feel uneasy.

"I will tell you how I know things about you first. Woman your ascent is quit prominent, I could tell he was your husband by the way you clung to him and by the fact that the two of you are wearing wedding rings and I thought that it was more likely that you would be married to each other than married but traveling though time and space with somebody else's spouse. Simple deductive reasoning. For how I knew what you were going to ask well…"Katie paused for breath, I was quite surprised that she could say all that with only one breath. I can of course do that while taking a breath well right when she did but I have the strong lungs of a Timelord **(AN: I don't remember what was special about their lungs I know he said it the first episode of the 3****rd**** season with Martha at the hospital on the moon. But I unfortunately forgot. **** If you could tell me in a review that would be great thanks! ****) **. "That blue 50's police box I know to actually be the Tardis. It is bigger on the inside, and yes I know that's your favorite line Doctor, and it can travel any were any when except for it should not be able to travel to parallel world unless there is an odd factor at the time. And before you ask I know all _that_ because it belonged to my best friend before someone _stole_ it from him." With that Katie looked right at me. I smiled sheepishly and then looked down. Wait a sec something just occurred to me.

"So you know all this cause you were the companion to the Tardis's original owner?" I asked.

"Nope. I was with him when he bought the Tardis. He told me about you steeling it later. Soon after that he unfortunately died." She looked rather depressed when she said this.

"How long ago was that?"

"Hundreds of years ago, but every time I think about it, it feels like it was only moments ago. He was very, very dear to me."

"But that's impossible. If it was that long ago you would be dead but you look like your only 14!" Amy practically shouted in her confusion.

"I think I figured it out. But how?" I ask genuinely shocked in to utter disbelief.

"Wait so what is she?" Rory asked. He had been very quiet this entire time.

"Why don't you ask her?" I said looking at Katie who had yet to move from her place in her bed.

"Alright….? What are you? Asked Rory as both Amy and Rory looked at her waiting anxiously for her answer.

"I am the last female Timelord."

_**Please leave comments telling me what I could do better what you liked, stuff like that. Oh and please visit my profile vote on polls and check out my other stories. Thank You hopped you enjoyed chapter 2.**_


End file.
